Magolor (Smash V)
Magolor (マホロア, Mahoroa) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V as a paid DLC Character. He is part of the 1st Ballot Pack which was released on September 25, 2020. “Magolor is the alien that was first found on the Lor Starcutter, the Galleon-like starship which crashed during the opening sequence of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He is understood to be the captain of the ship and serves as a supportive character for most of the game, asking favors out of Kirby and tending to it. Kirby and company decided to help Magolor out by offering to retrieve all the pieces that had fallen off the ship during the crash, while he stays behind to tend to what remains of it. Throughout the game, Magolor will inform the player when they have unlocked doors in his ship after they have acquired a specific number of Energy Spheres.” Magolor is confirmed to have no alternate costumes. Attributes Pros: * Very Floaty * Good KO power * Has a unique trait known as Crowned which benefits him alot in which projectile attacks cannot be reflected back at him. Cons: * Very Floaty * Lightweight *Moves quite slow *Low Jump Summary Magolor is a character that is always hovering above the ground. He is very floaty and he's also lightweight. These two things put together may not be ideal. Despite being those two things, he makes up for it with KO power. It should be noted that his mobility isn't the fastest and his jump isnt too high. He has a unique trait called Crowned which prevents projectile attacks from begin reflected back at him. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the same size as Kirby. Taunts SIDE - Magolor holds out a glowing crown before putting it away. UP - Magolor exerts a yellowish-red aura while holding a hand out. DOWN - Magolor makes a blue flame appear below him has his eyes glow brightly. Character Selection Screen Animation Magolor cheerfully closes his eyes. On Screen Appearance Magolor warps onto the screen then glows a fiery bluish aura as a crown appears above his head. Victory Animations * Magolor shows off a glowing crown before levitating it upwards and looking at it. * Magolor spins as he slowly floats down to the ground level before holding his hands out. * Magolor dashes onto view then stops with a hand on his cape buckle Losing Animation Magolor is seen clapping slowly. Crowd Cheer “Ma - go - lor!” Victory Theme A flourished remix of the Magolor’s Theme Medley. Key point is 1:50-1:59. Fighting Stance Hovers above ground with hands down. Idle Poses * Magolor puts his hands on his cape buckle then does a brief wink. * Magolor gets an angry look on his face and holds a fist outward. Walk Simply moves forward slowly. Dash A faster version of his walk now his hands held out behind himself. Trophies To be added. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters